


Right here in your arms

by Nathamuel



Series: Avengers Rare Pair Fest [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The metal of Steve's dog tags on her skin, hidden under her blouse, is a small comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right here in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers: Dog tags
> 
> Thanks again to dawnmarie for the beta. :)

The lamp on the nightstand produced a dim light that cast shadows on the walls. The room was quiet except for the occasional rustling of a blanket as one of two bodies moved. It was a comfortable silence.

Peggy lay safely in her lover's arms. Her head rested on his muscled chest as one of his hands stroked her bare back under the sheet that was hiding their naked forms from view. His other hand rested on hers over his heart. 

The agent listened to the strong and steady thumping of Steve's heart and closed her eyes as she lazily played with the soldier's dog tags, tracing the raised line of his name and number with her fingertips. 

They were scheduled to be back on base in a few hours but right now they had the time for themselves. No one would disturb them before they had to start their final assault on HYDRA in the morning.

"Peggy?" Steve's quiet voice broke the silence. 

Peggy raised her head and rested her chin on his breastbone.

"I have something for you." he said. 

* * *

Peggy was startled out of her memories by a nurse stopping right in front of her. 

"Ms. Carter?" The woman looked worried down at her and Peggy smiled tiredly at her. She had sat with her back straight and stared at the wall opposite of her without blinking for what felt like hours. Her eyes were dry. She refused to cry in front of all these strangers in this hospital.

The metal of Steve's dog tags on her skin, hidden under her blouse, was a small comfort. Absent-mindedly she played with the slender ring on her finger. The small diamond glinted in the light of the overhead lamps.

"If you would come with me now." The nurse gently requested. Peggy rose from her seat and let herself be lead to a patient room. Then the other woman left her with a tiny nod and an encouraging smile.

Peggy stood rooted to the spot, heart constricting in her chest. The metal seemed to be burning and she slowly set one foot in front of the other until she was beside the hospital bed.

Never had Steve looked as fragile and vulnerable as now, not even before the serum. His skin was sickly pale but his eyes were open and he was smiling up at her. She had not been allowed to see him until now.

Weakly, with tears burning in her eyes that she tried not to let fall, she sat down on his bed beside him. His gaze followed her as she took one of his hands in both of hers and placed a kiss to them and then pressed them to her heart. The edge of the dog tags dug into her skin but she didn't care. Not now that Steve was safely by her side again. 

She pressed a lingering kiss on his too pale lips and then let her head sink down so that her forehead rested upon his chest. She listened to his heart beating strong and steady, letting its rhythm comfort her and felt his fingers in her hair.


End file.
